pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Life Snatcher
|upgrade = Life Snatcher Up1 |damage = 75 |rateoffire = 61 |capacity = 6 |mobility pc = 95 |imagewidth = 250|released = 3.9.2}} The Life Snatcher is a Sniper weapon in Pixel Gun World. It is the first form of the Life Snatcher. Appearance The Life Snatcher sports a black, blue, and silver metal frame, with a skeleton stock and a 10x zoom scope. Strategy The Life Snatcher has decent lethality, high fire rate, passable capacity, and average mobility. Its hip-fire accuracy and reload speed are also good. Tips * Use the 10x zoom scope to your advantage. The Life Snatcher excels most over range, and hitting follow-up shots is important. * This weapon will more often than not take at least two headshots to kill, so the element of surprise will often work in your favor in this regard. * Aim for the head. Even with the Life Snatcher's high rate of fire and rather fast reload speed, using less bullets to score a kill can help to prolong the sniper's ammo supply and reduce vulnerability. * Even with the Life Snatcher's hip-fire accuracy making it usable for close-range engagements, it's often best to switch to a more close range-oriented weapon if you are engaged at such a proximity. Counters * The Life Snatcher is weakest at close ranges. Ambush the user with a weapon more suited to close quarters. * This weapon's high rate of fire often leads to frequent reloads. Attack the user while they are doing so, but keep in mind the Life Snatcher's reload is rather quick. * If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and kill you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. * The high zoom magnification and narrow scope of the Life Snatcher makes one aiming down the sights blindsided. Approach the user from the sides. Upgrades * Life Snatcher Up1 Theme N/A Recommended Maps N/A Equipment Setups Having a reliable close-quarters weapon on hand is a must with the Life Snatcher. Although it can hold its own up close if needs be, you'll be much better off with a weapon more suited to these engagements. It can also function as a fall-back should you be caught in a reload or run out of ammo. Carrying another weapon that can function down range can also be useful should you run out of ammo with the Life Snatcher and end up in another sniper's sights. Trivia * This weapon is no longer available, due to the shut down of Pixel Gun World. * The Life Snatcher is a community-created weapon made by Pixel Gun World Forums user Fleyderer. It was originally named the "Body Snatcher" and won in a community poll with 42% of the votes to be later implemented into the game. * The Life Snatcher can be obtained from the Bingo Chest, both as a 30-minute trial and a permanent weapon. It can also be obtained permanently if bought in the Double Event. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Bingo Chest Category:Removed Category:Pixel Gun World